poke love
by eeveelutions25
Summary: In a parallel universe (not as far away as you think) there are Pokémon. Every last one just like in the videogames and movies they are there real and you are reading the story of to love birds that weren't expected. what will happen, find out now.
1. Chapter 1 the beggining

**Pokémon love: umbreon and espeon **

_Wrote by eeveelutions25_

Chapter one, book one

In a parallel universe (not as far away as you think) there are Pokémon. Every last one just like in the videogames and movies they are there real and you are reading the story of to love birds that weren't expected. Now here it is.

p.s. read the pre chapters for a recap. Chapter 1

The characters are an umbreon named bree an 19 year old guy who has had an eye on his hot step sister espi (we will get to her in a sec) he tries to do sexy things to her without her noticing. Now espi a sexy hot large breasted 17 year old espeon that is shy and loves her step brother in that way, her problem is she can't gain the courage to ask him to maybe fuck her (she has dirty mind for being shy),or something in that area. Now here is there story. WAIT, I almost forgot to say they are humanoids so they look somewhat like this.

Now to the real story. It was a nice summer night for bree and espi, they live together because their parents died and bree got out of the orphanage and used some of the money there parents left behind to adopt espi (so she would as his daughter but she was adopted from bree's parents first) and the deed to the house is legally there's so they were set for life, bree also is the owner of his dad's poke food company so free food and money (win). So now to the story for real, it was a summer night for bree and espi, bree just got out of the shower(they share a bedroom)while espi was in bed, he took of his towel and looked in the mirror and saw espi looking at him. He said espi, do you want this waving his penis in the air, and espi said "what no" in a defensive voice. "I saw you in the mirror espi, don't lie I will let you even touch it" bree said in a cocky voice. He sat on her bed near hear hand, she slowly moved and grabbed bree's dick and rubbed it softly. She treated it as if it was an animal (how ironic).bree acted as though he was neutral to the penis rub but he enjoyed it a lot. Espi said "I love it". Bree said in a cocky voice "you can kiss it if you want", and espi did just that, then quickly started sucking it they moved to the floor then she continued to suck it. He could not hide his pleasure any more; he moaned in pleasure and then said you want to get wild doggie style. Then she removed her mouth from his cock and stripped naked and got on her knees and had her perfect ass facing bree with perfect access to her sweet pussy. Bree pushed his cock in her and thrusted away, they moaned in pleasure. Bree grasped her big breast as they flopped back and forth. They couldn't hold it any longer, they let their cum out at the same time, after bree "cleaned up" he got a second reward, she asked bree "can you put your cock in between my two boobs" and bree did so and started thrusting.

She loved that part.


	2. Chapter 2 kidnapped

**Pokémon love: umbreon and espeon **

_Wrote by eeveelutions25_

Pre-chapter 1-1

Sorry I didn't tell some data because I wanted to start and not have a billion words, if you want to refer to me please call me eevee or bree after my character. Also I should have ended at a better point so on that note please tell me any parts you don't like or mistakes like a bad ending and I can make alternate ending. I will try to get one chapter/alternate ending done every week or earlier. also o I didn't know that you can't put pictures, so for the thing that said "they look somewhat like this", the picture is my picture that is my avatar. P.S. all Pokémon in this world are humanoids (they all will be like the picture but they will have their own Pokémon characteristics).

Chapter 2

After their orgasms and bree's second reward they were covered in cum so bree said "meet me in the shower. Espi said "sure" in a tired voice (she is tired from the sex that happened 5 minutes ago).as they shower they start rubbing each other in sexual places then bree slowly slips his cock into espi's pussy, she noticed but didn't stop him. When he got it in at half way he started to thrust and thrust, soon he was thrusting so fast that his sack was flopping everywhere. As espi moaned in pleasure the faster bree went the faster his cum would come. He couldn't hold it back any longer; he let out a huge amount of cum then soon after espi let her cum out and collapsed. After bree finished he showered espi. Then as he got clothes on and put her into her bed, he heard a knock at the door. He yelled at the top of his lungs "COMING"! He thought to himself "who would come at 10 at night". After he put clothes on he walked to the door with a dark pulse ready. When he opened the door he saw two Pokémon at the door. On were a chazard and a blaziken at the door with military clothing on.

-  
The next morning espi woke up and found the place a wreck with gun shots and broken chairs and shards of glass on the floor. On the table in the kitchen there is a note that is typed up that said bree has been drafted into the poke states of pokeland. Espi went outside and tried to get into the car. When she couldn't open it she knowing 7 types of martial arts karate kicks the glass and hops into it dukes of hazards style (now you know how bad ass she is).

She drives to the military base just outside of town. When she drives up to the entrance of the base. The guard said no civilians allowed. She hops out of the car and says let me threw. The guard says not going to happen lady. She opened the door to the little shack and the guard says what you are going to do going to do, I'm a pro trained military trained lucario. She replied this, she grabbed him by the collar and threw him 5 feet away, she walked up to him and put her foot on his dick area and said let me threw. He said make me. She stepped on his sack; he wined and screamed HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS! She stopped and said let me threw. He said what worse could you do, she applied all her weight and balanced on1foot on his sack, and he winced loudly and said ok you win, she stopped and said thank you. He got up hand over balls he limped over to the shack and clicked a button, the gate raised and she hopped back into her car and drove in.


	3. Chapter 3 the army

**Poke love **

Pre-chapter 1-2

Recap bree has been drafted into the military p.s. I made a crappy name for a Pokémon version of the united states of America, if you guys and gals think of a better name I will use that one, please give me a better name the poke states of pokeland. By the way get you tube out on a second tab because you will be needing to type in the music that I will say for a more epic experience. If you think about it in the last chapter I didn't say she put any cloths on before going to the military base. That was intentional she has no cloths on.

Chapter 3

After she got in she drove to the drafting building, she burst thru the door walking up to the counter and says where is my brother?! The women at the desk clicked a button under her desk and said who are you? None of your business now where is my brother!? Guards ran thru the door and attempted to grab espi. An Espi flip over the 2 guards grabs a table nearby and hooks her feet under their legs and pulled toured the table. They collapse whining.

Type _two steps from hell sons of war_ and play it

The lady steps out from the desk and gets into fighting position. They charge at each other and start to fight; espi punches the lady that on her name tag said ty-ming, ty-ming round house kicks espi. She's on the ground and a jump back up and flips over ty-ming then kicks in the back then puts her foot on top of her. Ty-Ming crawls out from under espi's foot and upper cuts espi. Espi jump kicks ty-ming into the wall. Ty-ming charges espi like a bull would. Ty-ming almost broke thru the wall. Espi asks where is my brother?! Her eyes turn red and she charged back with so much power she broke thru the wall and was unfazed still charging. Then she picks up ty-ming and slams her into a car. Ty-ming now bleeding says who you are. Espi replies espi Remington now where the fuck is my brother! Ty-ming replies "in the bar" then passes out.

Turn of the music if it hasn't finished.

She kicks open the door to the bar, "BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"!

He says "what is it sis" in a calm tone. What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG you were fucking kidnapped that's wrong. Correction forcefully drafted, I don't give a shit, wait what wrong with you, you aren't in any trouble or anything. I know I was scared at first but after they told me what's happening I was not scared at all, now can you get some cloths on. She looked down to finely notice she has no cloths on at all. Also she notices all the men are looking at her and some are even drooling. She quickly covers her private parts with her arms and hands. Then a man and ty-ming came into the bar. ty-ming says that's the girl pointing at espi. Espi says wait before you shoot me noticing the man had a gun, let me explain. After explaining what happen the man said ok I understand where you are coming from but we can't let him go we need everyone we can get. She says fine then if I can't beat you then I will join you, by the way you wouldn't have a extra pair of women's cloths would you. He replied sorry, don't have any and you can't leave. So I have to go around but we do have a pair of socks and shoes and a large jacket that could be like a skirt. A nine tales girl who was a waitress said you may have one of my bras and a pair of panties. Espi said thanks and followed her into the back. The nine tales gave her a bra that when espi tried it on a little more than half of her boobs were showing and the panties were the type a porn star would use (I don't watch porn but one time I accidently opened up to a porn web site and before I turned off my computer they showed a 360 view of her panties). Espi said thanks in a confused voice. The waitress said I used to be a porn star and that's what I have left of that career and I wanted to get rid of it so here you are. Espi felt like a slut in the cloths but it was this of walking around naked (either one every guy in the area would look at her in a sexy way). After the crazy day it was night. Espi slipped bree a note before they separated. It said meet me behind the dumpster next to the bar at midnight. At midnight he was there and so was espi only in her underwear with a pack of condoms that she found in bree's car. He figured out what was going to happen. He opened a condom and placed it on his tip while his dick got hard. He didn't unroll it. She took of her underwear and waited. When bree thrusted his condom unrolled onto his penis. He kept thrusting. As espi was enjoying herself she let out a soft moan as bree thrusted harder and faster. After a few minutes of bree pumping at full power he cummed then right after espi cummed. Then bree flips espi over and puts his dick in espi's anal. Espi said wait. She pulled out some lube and said put this on. He drenched his dick in lube then started to go in slowly checking to see if she's ok. After going in all the way he was slowly pounded away the he slowly sped up he went faster and faster till she cummed again. After that he got rid of the condom that he wore. They returned to there bunks.


	4. chapter 4 the new troops

**Poke love **

Pre-chapter 1-3

Let's recap, espi joined the military. Her only cloth is a military jacket that is so big; she uses it as a dress and some porn star underwear. How much crazier can it get? P.s. any women reading this story, if you were in espi's position what would you have done, a took the clothes or b went naked. And now always have YouTube at the ready because I will have music most of the time. Sorry that I said cloth in past stories but now I won't fail like that,

Chapter 4

The next morning she woke up and got dressed. When she went to the cafeteria the bulges sounded and everyone woke up. She waited half an hour for the cafeteria to open. She went in and got in line for the food. It was good food, scrambled eggs and bacon. The man that talked to her in the bar yesterday got onto the stage and said "good morning cadets now that you are fully trained you are going to the irenikeon (E-rEke-Een) territory you will be briefed there. Wait, these soldiers must stay back, bree and espi Remington that is all. Bree and espi were confused so they asked the man who was the general. They said what do you mean there trained? The general replied they have completed their training, you haven't even started. Normally you would wait till next year, but with bree's extremely powerful attacks and your physical power you two would be the best of the best. You could be an army of 2.

Play _two steps from hell __to glory_

Training montage I'm not want to give specifics so you can make it your own, may you please tell me what you imagined in the review at the end of the story. Thank you.

Stop music after you imagined training montage.

It is a proud day for Pokémon everywhere and now please let us rejoices "applause". After the medal ceremony they went to their bunks. On their beds were new battle armor and cloth, and for espi, the perfect bra and panties. Perfect size shape and fit, there even made of perfect cloth, they would normally cost a lot of cash but the military let her have them, no more slutty porn star underwear. The general said how do you like your new clothes soldiers. Espi said there amazing, may we try them. The general said they are yours, now I will give you a minute to change for the honors feast. Your minute starts now. They changed and got to the honors feast under 30 seconds. After the feast they went back to there bunks and went to sleep.

I will make a different story for their war combat adventures this series is about love not war so I won't have any of their war missions in this series, to the exception of the last one because it has something important that affects the story line.


	5. Chapter 5 I'M DEAD!

**Poke love **

Pre-chapter 1-4

Hello guys and gals, well have YouTube ready for music. If anyone has ideas I'm all eyes and ears because I have no more ideas after this so please I'm on my knees begging for ideas, please I am no joke on my knees typing and begging. I don't want the series to end but I might have to end it if I have no ideas. :'( Really sad face. I'm crying about the series because I need a hero that will give me ideas. You may play I need a hero by Bonnie Tyler if you want. :'(

Chapter 5

Play protectors of the earth on you tube

Espi a bree were on a helicopter to an undisclosed location where they have to kill the most wanted man in the world. The helicopter is 2 feet from the ground and they jump. They rush to the buildings and the guards. They easily take care of them. They go in. They are at the last hallway, espi is shot right were the bra connects the cups. It snaps and she is down. Bree rushes to her and says I know it hurts but you will be ok. He calls the other soldiers and tells them to take her and get as far away as possible within five minutes. Espi knew what he was going to do and cried and said don't do it. He ran into the hall shooting and when he ran out of bullets he broke his gun over the last man's head. There were two guards. He pulled out his battle suits blades and stabbed the guards and broke the blades off. After that he broke the door open and the guy they want is in there. They fought when bree was down he got up and said sayonara sucker, and uses a move called dark bomb and destroys a atomic bombs worth. After that it flashes to a hospital. (Hearing an E.C.G. in the background or in other words the thing that goes beep, beep, and beep) bree wakes up, with his sister holding his hand crying. He says "why are you crying sis". She looks up and said "your, your" she looks up and screams to see he isn't there. But talking to her. Then using physic powers she then sees his ghost. She says you're dead. Bree says in shock "I'm (in tears) I'm dead". Yes espi replied. Then she says there is a way to revive you. All we need is a part of your body like a claw or your tongue. She pulls out a knife and cuts one of his fingers off. Bree says ouch, my fingers gone. Wait you can feel pain from your body even when you're dead. Yup. Then in 36 hours you will be in a lot of pain because I had wanted you to be cremated. What that means I will be burned and then my spirit will die too. Well let's get going.


End file.
